Glaciers
Glacier is an area near Tsumisumbri Mountains which consists of many ice glaciers, as well as snowy mountains, surrounded by water. It is where Goku, Gohan, Future Trunks, Krillin, Piccolo, and Vegeta battle Super Android 13. You may RP here. Kenmei vs Ace Kenmei lands on a glacier as he awaits Ace. Ace would soon land thereafter. "Interesting that you want to test your strength against me", Ace says. "Why wouldn't I?", Kenmei ask. "You are one of the most powerful warriors on the planet". "However, you may be the laziest", Kenmei says in a serious tone. "Wait, what do you mean", Ace ask being caught off guard by Kenmei's comment. "When I first met you Ace, your power was amazing", Kenmei says. "When you reached Super Saiyan 2 you were able to surpass all your friends and more, continually increasing". "However, now in these times of peace your power has....stagnated ". "You have laid off your training so much that you were starting to grow weaker, to the point where I was even able to surpass you". "By this time, your friends are too". "That can't be true", Ace says. "I recently beat this guy named Tsuyoshi". "Yes, but he was simply toying with you", Kenmei says. "Even when you were at full power, he wasn't even using half his power". Ace couldn't believe the words that were being spoken to him. Had he really became weaker? "I'm not gonna believe that", Ace says. "You're simply trying to get in my head", he says as he smiles. "If that is what you think then come attack me", Kenmei says. "Alright then", Ace says as he skyrockets off the glacier and with all his might, throws a devastating punch that Kenmei catches with little to no effort. After Kenmei catches his punch, he brings his knee up to drive it into Ace's gut. Ace would then fall back a little from the impact of the blow. "Lucky shot", he says as he rushes Kenmei once more to deliver a fury of kicks and punches at a extremely fast pace, only with Kenmei to dodge every single one. "Your famous speed has vanished", Kenmei says. "Grr, I'm fast enough!", Ace says as he tries to kick Kenmei, but he ducks and uppercuts Ace. Ace would then flip back wards and land on his feet as he felt the force of the blow. "Grr", Ace would rush Kenmei once more and when it looked as if he were going to fly right into him, he would afterimage to his side and deliver a punch to his cheek. "How's that?", he ask as he smirks. "Your punches have gotten soft", Kenmei says as he appears unaffected. Ace would then become frustrated as he would fire a series of bullet like ki blast at Kenmei all making impact. Following this up, Ace would try to punch Kenmei once again, but Kenmei would catch his punch and double kick him high into the air. "Grah!", Ace says in pain as he holds his stomach. When Ace looked back down Kenmei would not be seen, as he would suddenly afterimage behind Ace and ax handle him right through a glacier causing a devastating impact. When Kenmei lands on the ground the glacier would then be blown apart as Ace emerges as a Super Saiyan. "No more games!", he says angrily as he rushes Kenmei and punches him in the jaw for what seems like 50 times as Ace would then fire a energy blast at point blank range. As the smoke emerges, Kenmei would still be standing unharmed. "Is that all?", he ask. "Time for me to go on the offensive", Kenmei says as he afterimages in front of Ace to have a strong punch connect right to his gut. Kenmei would then elbow Ace to the side of his neck as he would rise up to deliver a series of kicks to him sending Ace to the ground. "Your dodging is lacking and your form is a little off", Kenmei says. "ENOUGH!", Ace yells as he ascends to Super Saiyan 2. Ace would then rush Kenmei and elbow him in the cheek as he would then drive both of his elbows into his jaw. Ace would then bullet punch Kenmei in the gut 10 times at a blinding speed before delivering one mega punch to send him sliding back. "YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW!", Ace yells as he runs toward Kenmei charging a kamehameha in his hands. "KAAA...MEEE...HAAA...MEEE.HAAAAA!", Ace shouts as he drives the attack right into Kenmei. As the smoke would clear Kenmei would stand with a arm missing. "I'll quit if I were you", Ace says. "You're handicap right now". "One arm, two arms, makes no difference", Kenmei says. "Grr, we'll see!", Ace says as he rushes Kenmei once more and delivers fury of kicks to his side, but suddenly Kenmei would catch his legs and spin him around before throwing him into the air. Kenmei would then fire a energy blast out his mouth as it makes impact. Ace would then breath heavily as the attack took a toll on him. "Maybe you should give up", Kenmei says. "Looks as if you could use a break". "I'm not pulling anymore punches", Kenmei says as he takes off his hood and throws it to the ground as it cracks the ice. "Never!", Ace says as he ascends to Super Saiyan 3. "KAAAAA....MEEEEE....HAAAAAA....MEEEEEE...", a large energy would emerge from Ace's hands as he was about to release the Infinity Kamehameha. Ace would then run up to Kenmei in a instance as he would release the attack at point blank range. "HAAAAAAAAA!", Ace yells. The smoke would then clear once more with Kenmei still standing strong. "YAH!", he yells as he regrows a new arm. Ace would fall on one knee breathing heavily as he reverts back to Super Saiyan 2 due to the strain on his body. "The Infinity.... Kamehameha shouldn't...of have ... taken energy from... me", Ace says. "None at all, I shouldn't be...this...tired". "Your stamina is really bad Ace", Kenmei says. "You get just as tired as a everyday human". "I WON'T LOSE!", Ace yells as he afterimages to Kenmei's side to punch him again, but Kenmei catches it. Kenmei would suddenly put his hand in front of Ace's face as he fires a deadly energy blast the causes a large explosion. Ace would appear in the sky as the smoke clears, badly hurt. "T-that..all?", Ace ask. Kenmei would stare at Ace for a minute before rushing him to attempt to punch him, but Ace would jump to the ground to dodge it. However Kenmei would teleport behind Ace and deliver a strong chop to his neck as he would keep his hand there for a few seconds, as A e would suddenly revert to base and pass out. Kenmei would then pick up his hood and walk over to Ace. "I may be one of the Earth's guardians , but you are one of it's protectors". "I can't let you go out there attempting to protect everyone only to get killed". "I do this because I'm your friend Ace, and I want you to ensure Earth's citizens safety, and yours as well", he says as he materializes a senzu bean and places it in Ace's palm. "You are a hero Ace", Kenmei says as he turns his back. "But you need to have the power to play that role", he says as he flies off. Ace would lay on the cold ice unconscious and helpless. Rin, who had been watching the entire time, couldn't believe her eyes. She slowly flew down to Ace and slowly pick him up, flying into the air and heading towards Ace's home. "Jeez, you really have gotten weaker, haven't you Ace." She said, shaking her head. Ace would slowly open his eyes to see Rin carrying him through the air. With his pride gone, he didn't want Rin to see him in this condition. "I don't need your help", Ace says as he pushes away from Rin and falls to the ground. Ace would then slowly get off the ground as he threw the senzu bean in his hand away. "He was right...", Ace says as he holds his shoulder, starting to limp away. "Yeah" Rin said, slowly flying down until she touched down on the ground, slowly walking to Ace. "He is. You've grown so much weaker due to you not training. For example" Rin stood next to Ace as he limped, and with one quick movement, she kicked the saiyan right in the gut, hard enough to lift Ace all the way into the air, before falling back down on his back. Ace would hold his gut as he was now on his elbow and knees in pain. "I...don't need your pity", Ace says as he slowly stands up. "I don't need your tough love...", Ace says as he stands up to look at Rin in the eyes. "And I don't need you", Ace says in a serious tone as he starts to limp away again. Rin shook her head, and watched him slowly walk away. She sighed and slowly raised her fist, her knuckle cracking along with the ground under her. "Don't you ever......" She said, quickly catching up to the limping ace "....walk away turn your back to me." she opened her hand and chopped Ace on both sides of his neck, before chopping the back to stop his movement for a while. "I'm not trying to pity you. I'm not giving you tough love.....entirely " She cut off, grapping Ace by the head and holding onto him so he didn't try to get away again "I'm trying to be your friend and give you some friendly advice. I suggest you take it before you get yourself killed." "F-fine", Ace says as he stared into Rin's eyes. "What do you want?", he ask. "First, you need to start training again. That doesn't mean you gotta give up the "normal, peaceful life" you have now. You'll just have to figure out how to balance it. Second, you need to develop a new style. I suggest you go to of of these schools I've been hearing alot about. They can help you develop more style." Rin let Ace go, and slowly walked away from him "Finally, instead of acting all tough, ask for help if you need it. Me and the others are surely willing to do what we can. You can't do it alone, got it?" She only slightly turned to look back at Ace, her eye light red and almost empty. Ace would slowly get back up and look at Rin. "Sorry, you have to remember I'm Saiyan and my father's son", he says. "I'll do it but...can you train with me?", he ask. "Hmm" Rin thought, weighing her options. "Sure. I can train with you. That is, if you're willing to come with me to one of the schools I want to study at." She said, wondering if Ace would be up for it. "Deal", Ace says as he smiles. He then grabs the senzu bean he threw and eats it, feeling much better. "Lead the way princess", he says. "I told you not to call me that." She said with a low groan, before quickly flying into the air and taking off through the sky, easily breaking the sound barrier. Aiko vs Silver Aiko lands in the Glaciers of Earth. She wasn't affected by the Cold because of her Saiyan toughness and Android physiology. So she simply looked around indiferent to the environment around her. "Hmm... Will he ever get here?" She thought outloud as she looked around for the young male named Silver. Silver lands near Aiko. He looks up at her and smiles "Sorry i'm late" Aiko unfolds her arms "It's fine." she replied with a smile. "So, ever since I moved out of my mom and dad's house, I haven't really had time to train." she says with a smirk "Think you could take me?" Silver laughs slightly. "Is that a challenge?" eyes glow slightly. "You don't even want to get to know me first?" "Call it Saiyan rudeness. Besides, the best way to get to know me--" she stretches a bit "--Is to meet me head to head on the battlefield." Silver laughs. "My father is a saiyan. I'm surrounded by them" Then he looks serious. "If you insist on a fight. So be it." "Fine, Race ya' there." Aiko flies off to the Sacred Land of Korin. Tracer's Arrival: The Mad Alchemist Awaken In another world... "khehehe...'' It's finished..." Addam said, his dynamos circling his body as he holds a glowing purple crystal in his hand. ''"I can finally return home...khehehe....kehehehehehehahahahaha!" '' Laying the crystal within a chain on his clothing as light begins to surround him, Addam laughs maniacally, before disappearing in a wave of purple energy. He reappears over a large expanse of water and ice, weakened by the shift through time. Spinning through the air, Addam smashes into a nearby glacier, his Dynamos barely cushioning the impact. Miri walks in the glaciers as she tries to forget about her family's death, and he sees a man in the glaciers "Is that...?" She begins to approach him. Addam lies still for a moment, his entire body sore from the landing. "Dammit...That hurt...more than expected..." Miri walks over to Addam, and asks "Are you alright?..." "Eh? Who...are you supposed to be?" Addam asked, looking up at the stranger from his place in the ice. "Call me Miri. I'm just here taking a walk to get my mind off of something." Miri says. She stretches her hand out to Addam. "Need some help?" "Pshhh, as if..." addam said, his dynamos lifting him off of his back, before the machines arranged themselves behind him in a wing formation. "So...what kind of girl goes for a walk in a place like..." The Mechanic stops sort, looking around the area with a look of confusion. " Wait...where the hell is this!?" Miri sighs. "Some girl who's grieving over losing every single member of her family, perhaps." She says, staring at the ground. "Dammit...This isn't the right place. Gah!" Addam proceeded to destroy a nearby glacier by thrusting his dynamos into it, causing it to fall apart. "huf...huf...huh?" Addam said, hearing Miri speak after his moment of anger. "My whole family got killed while fighting. My parents, grandparents... and even my brother. I'm the only one left. So I'm trying to walk around these glaciers to take my mind off of them." Miri explains. "So, what's ''your name? What are you doing here?" "I'm...Addam. And I don't think I'm supposed to be here, in the first place." He said, checking a projected HUD that suddenly appears on his right arm. "Damn it! I can't do it! I'm missing the proper coordinates..." "You... Are a time traveler, aren't you?" Miri asks, looking at Addam. "In a manner of speaking...I can move across both time and space. And I do so in order to find the world of my origins..." "I see. So you aren't from here?" Miri asks to confirm Addam's statement. "I thought I just made that clear, lady." Addam said, scanning the surrounding area. "Huh. So there is mana here. I wonder if they' ''are here, as well..." "Who are 'they'?" Miri asks. "Ugh, do I have to explain everything to you?" Addam groans, as he turns towards Miri. "King Williams' machine army, the NASOD drones." "Nasod..." Miri says... "I believe I've heard that name before... Tell me. Does the name '''Raven Nasod ring a bell to you?" "That fool's name irritates me, even to this day...He was one of the people who are responsible for my predicament. If I ever see him again, I'll tear him apart with the power I've gained..." Addam said, clenching his fists. "..." Miri stayed quiet for a moment, before speaking, "Do you know any weaknesses of that person? I have some problems relating to him as well..." Addam zips over towards Miri, a look of surprise in his face as he grasps her shoulders excitedly. "You know where he is? You could lead me to him?" "Not exactly. I may have an idea of his whereabouts, though." Miri says. "There is this planet, called Miel. He must be hiding out in one of the districts. The thing is, every district there is heavily guarded, and you need an ID to access each one. He is most likely from the Shinju District, but I do not have access to that district." " Miel, huh? Well, simply tell me what you know. I think I can come up with something to reach the foolish bird..." Addam ''said, approaching the edge of the iceberg. ''And here I was beginning to think that I would regret coming here...keehehhehehee... "Your best option would be to sneak in... Unless you want to battle high-tier soldiers that'll kill anyone in seconds if you trigger the security system without verification... My solution, would be to get someone's ID that has access to the Shinju district and you'll be able to get in." " So that's the plan. Find someone with access to the planet, hunt the nasod down, and end his pitiful existence. Perhaps this is why I arrived here..." Turning to Miri, Addam continues. " You, Girl. what is it that you desire in exchange for your services?" "If possible... One of my family's lives back." Miri simply replies. "Khehe, As much as I'd love to play the role of a world shaping diety, there's no way I could perform a feat with my current power...unless, you already know of a method to make it happen?" Addam said, intrigued by the way Miri was so sure in her request. "There are these seven orange magical spheres in this world, marked with stars. They are called Dragon Balls. If you collect all seven of them, you can summon the mighty dragon Shenron, who can grant any wish. That includes revival of the dead." Miri explains. "So, you will help me hunt down the Nasod, and in exchange, you want me to help you find these...dragon balls?" Addam says, looking to confirm the terms of their agreement. "Yes." Miri replies. "When you're ready, I can teleport us to Miel. There, we'll have to get a normal ID, then find someone with a Shinju District ID." "Then what are we waiting for?" Addam says, loosening his grip on Miri's shoulders. "I'm itching with excitement..." He finished, a maniacal grin etched on his face. Miri sighs. "Alright then." She takes out a PDA-like device from her pocket, and types something in, which teleports them out of the Glaciers, onto Miel. Category:Locations Category:Earth The Inner Evil Knight roared out in anger, his long golden hair swaying in the air as he jumped from glacier to glacier. He is in his SSJ3 form with pure evil controlling his body. He smashes the ground, picking up a large part and crushing it in his hand, his eyes twitching with anger while being surrounded in black flames. "ah damn it it seems his anger boiled over again" bastion speeds towards his location Knight sniffs the air, picking up a large lump of Ice and chucks it in Bastion's direction, roaring in pain and anger. "this isnt good whatever it is seems to be winning" he punches through the ice with ease he raises his voice "HEY YOU WHAT GOOD IS CHUCKING ICE GONNA DO DONT YOU WANT A REAL CHALLENGE" "Please lower your voice, it's irritating me after that short fight I just had." a voice says. The glaciers behind Densetsu, after a few slashes are heard, cut down into near nothing and fall into the ocean. Kai stands floating there. "Densetsu, calm yourself." Kai states as he lands next to him. Knight punches the air, sending a shockwave towards Kai, hitting him and sending flying into a cliff. Knight roars in anger, now focusing on Bastion, he grins sadistically, forming two javelins made from Ki energy and chucking it at him. The javelins stop in the air in front of his face before breaking apart harmlessly Bastion shakes his head "guess i have to talk him down now i have his attention" Bastion releases his wings using them like a restraint "knight you need to calm down you are letting the evil inside take over and if you dont fight it you are going to become something evil, you said you had to defeat the evil well its right here you have to fight it or you will be lost to it" "I'll keep him in place." Kai sets up his ethereal blades and they surround him and close in on him, locking him where he is, if he moves even slightly they will cut deeply into him. "Now stay in place." he says flying over to Bastion. Knight cracks his neck, his words barely making sense, "Evil? Evil...?" He grunts slightly then roars out in anger, a white lightly emniating from his body, destroying the blades and reaching up into space as he screams "EVIL!!!!" "Knight you need to calm down without control your anger is a wildfire and it will hurt those who are good, if you did that you would be evil and it would be our and your duty to hunt you down" before using his wings to absorb and displace the blast "i will admit that hurt a bit" "Man, Knight's really losing it huh?" Kai states shielding his face from the blast "Shut up! Shut up!!! SHUT UP!!!" He screams up into the sky, the beam stops, sending a massive shockwave, kocking both Bastion and Kai back into trees. Knight stands there, his clothes torn and ripped, in his Densetsu-tekina Kontorōru form. He clutches his hands slightly, looking around slowly. Bastion pushes himself out of the tree "man oh man this is a pain" he walks through the air towards Knight ignoring the wind "you're only getting angry cause im right, it is hard to control the fire but you are better i have seen you grow and come a long way since i took you under my wing so i its ok knight its past" he puts his hand on his shoulder "you won" Kai pushes against the wind and then unlocks his Drake heritage and changes the course of it letting Bastion and himself be free of its gale. Kai flies over to Knight and looks at him. "Come on Knight, push through this nonsense, you're stronger!" Knight slowly spoke, "G-get out of the way... NOW!" He roared out in anger, as if splitting in two, creating another version of him in that form, pure black. Knight slowly looked to his side and met his Evil's gaze, punching it in the face with one hand then grabbing it's arm. he pulled the Evil into him, absorbing and subjagating it. He slowly looked at Bastion and Kai, still in his new form. "I'm sorry for what I've caused" Bastion has his usual smile on as he suddenly starts laughing "trust me, this is by no means the worst i've put through" he shakes his head "ah all the fun little dissasters in my life seem to in some way always relate to a saiyan go figure" he stops laughing and talks in a more comforting tone "you managed to get over it thats what is important here" "Avoid Saiyans then, haha. So, look at the new you. How do you feel?" Kai asks with a smile on his face. "I... Feel... Divine, there is no evil left, I'm free from my curse" He smiled slightly A Day OffCategory:Earth RP Areas Kevryn landed on one of the glaciers inside of the cold and frozen tundra. "Finally, maybe I can get some peace and quiet out here." he said to himself. Kabijj flew through the air, looking for who Naikeman called "Kevryn". His scouter picked up a reading nearby. He flew in and landed next to Kevryn."Excuse me, would you happen to know someone named Kevryn?" Kevryn looked over to the boy who should have noticed his reddish tail hanging out form behind him. He turned to him as his scouter scanned the boy's base level. "I am Kevryn. Why do you want to know?" he asks. "Someone named Naikeman sent me here. He told me you were a Saiyan, and I am trying to find others of my race. My name is Kabijj." He stared at the other Saiyan, noticing his reddish tail but saying nothing. "Naikeman? Can't say I know him." Kevryn says. "So, you've met me. What else do you want to know?" Kevryn asks chewing on a piece of wheat. "That's really it. I guess I'll be leaving. Bye!" Upon speaking the sentence, Kabijj took off, heading towards where he knew there was a desert. He takes off after the Saiyan. "Where are you going? You wanted to meet me and now you're just flying away? You're worse than Raditz was." Kevryn says flying beside him. "Huh? Oh, I was going to train somewhere. Why?"Said Kabijj, turning his head to see Kevryn. "well, how about a short sparring match? I'm sure you'll do just fine." Kevryn says. "We're both Saiyans aren't we?" he says. "Err....okay. Don't expect me to put up a good fight though, my power level is only 81,000." "Hasn't anyone told you? Power Levels don't mean a thing. Set up a location. Tomorrow we'll have a fight." He says as he blasts off ahead of the youngster. An Ancient Meeting Within The Present Nikolas appeared on top on of a Glacier using his Instant transmission. He sighed, looking around at the cold area. "I sensed something here, some kind of memory or something" He spoke to himself. Monarch is floating above the Glacier as his scouter picks up a decent Powerlevel. He sees Nikolas and floats down. "Well well. What do we have here then? A saiyan huh... A pretty strong one at that. Of course you already know who I am." He smirks. "Nope, no idea, although it is a pleasure to meet another Saiyan" He Responded, almost bowing "Huh. Well I certainly didn't expect that... Ah well. Well I'm Monarch. Who exactly are you Saiyan?" "I'm Nikolas Pieterse, and I just woke from a three hundred year long nap" He nodded "Strange that a few years ago I woke up from a two hundred year long nap. Huh small world." he chuckles to himself. "Heh, I guess it is" He smiled slightly, "So, what's your business here- Gah!" Nikolas gripped his right eye in pain "My business? Right now avoiding people, I'm kinda... famous you could say. So I'm saving my dramatic entrance for the correct time. So I'm avoiding those who may wish to do me harm before then, every now and then visiting a village for a bit of fun. What about you?" He says grinning at Niks pain. Nikolas shook his head and tapped it with his hand, "Damn, that hurt" He looked at Monarch, "There is something here, something..." He looked behind Monarch and saw a lump of ice, inside was what appeared to be a skull, only visible to Nikolas, "There, what is that?" He started to approch the lump of Ice Monarch fires an energy ball at the lump "It's a puddle now." he smirks. Nikolas picks up some invisible object within the puddle, looking at it. He clutches in pain as the memories of his first life return before he passes out. "huh well he's dead... And I didn't even kill him. Damn. Ah well. I guess I'll leave him here." Monarch smirks. After a bit when monarch eventually loses interest and leaves the general area a bright green aura emerges as stained glass like wings unfurl revealing Bastion who was concealed "hmm he still cant sense me thats a useful thing to know" he goes to Nikolas "now what have you gone and done this time? I'd better get you some place you wont freeze" he picks him up and blinks out of there. The Orphan Story The glaciers all seem calm and empty, everything looking nearly the same for miles upon miles, however in the distance you hear crying. The sound of a child is heard ecoing throughout the glaciers, the ones closest collapsing from the frequency. Kevryn is flying overhead having been sent ahead by his clan to check for activity in this part. He activates his Scouter and searches for the source of the crying. When his scouter locks onto a source it's rather small, almost like a child. What the hell is a kid doing all the way out here? Kevryn rushes off towards the child's location and lands about twenty meters from him. "Hey, kid? Don't worry I won't hurt you." Kevryn says as he begins walking the rest of the distance towards the child. "Please. If you can, help my parents. They got trapped between the ice mountains!" The kid points towards an area where two glaciers are rubbing against each other. Kevryn uses his Scouter to scan for biomass and life readings. They come up negative. He lets out a heavy sigh but goes to the mountains anyways, at least to recover the bodies for the kid. I never knew my parents. This is the least I can do. The kid sits there, his tears going down his cheeks when he hears the sighs, knowing what it meant. He stopped crying however and just sat there. Kevryns breaks the ice and catches the parents. He brings back their bodies and looks at the now orphaned alien. "What planet are you from, kid?" Kevryn says seemingly unmoved by the event but his facial expression shows otherwise. His emotionless face shows some pity for the kid. "Planet Daiki in the Regalu system. It was overrun and we moved here looking for a new home." He answered, covering his parents bodies. Kevryn places a hand on the kid and feels he's cold. "I need to get you out of this climate. Maybe you can live on my planet, Nostidium, it's got plenty of plants and there's large wide open spaces but the gravity is 100x that of this planet's so it'll take some getting use to. Unless you want me to find you a home here." He says picking up the kid. "I'd hate to leave your parents but I only have one set of hands. I'll call my squad back on Nostidium and have them give them a proper burial." With that Kevryn hoists the kid onto one of his shoulder pads and he pushes a button on his custom scouter switching it to communications mode. "Squad Report, I need two of you to come to Earth, we have two deceased in need of a proper funeral." "Thank you mister. You can leave me somewhere on this planet. I should be fine." He says looking at his parent's bodies. Kevryn flies off and thinks for a moment and then laughs to himself. He lands just outside of New North City after awhile and lands in front of a Dojo in the woods. "The man who lives here is called Zeou Kai. He's a good swordsman and a kind man. He can give you a good home until you're ready to get on your feet." Kevryn says setting the kid down and opening the door noticing no one there. "He must be out. Don't worry he doesn't mind visitors no matter where he is. Trust me, you'll have plenty of friends." "Okay. Thank you again! My name is Kazei. I hope I can meet you again someday mister." Secrecy of the Highest Regard Reports had come into the Yuji Clan of a secret base occupied by Rouge Ninja, it was said to be located within a large glacier but not heavily guarded due to the location. Madara crawled across the snow and looked over the hill at the Glaciers, looking for any and all movement. Secret Techniques Yuji Clan Madara Scath * Health: 241,000/241,000 * Speed: 604 * Strength: 605 * Fatigue: 500/500 * Equipment: None * Effects: ** Fire Breath: -10% Bleed Damage for 3 turns if it hits. Once per turn, cannot be used on your next 4 turns. Tsurugi Kyousuke Yuji * Health: 1,006,500/1,006,500 * Speed: 1168 * Strength: 1064 * Fatigue: 4520 * Equipment: Combat Gloves * Effects: Alyra Noveria * Health: 1,216,150/1,216,150 * Speed: 1,086 (2,647.125) * Strength: 1,320 (3,217.5) * Fatigue: 2,425/2,795 * Rush Count: 20 (25) * Equipment: Atronic Combat Suite Speed/Strength/Health/Fatigue, Combat Gloves Melee Damage, Gem of Eternity Magic Secpters, x2.25 Magic Damage, Endbringer Damage, Single Sword, No Dual Wield, Instantly Destroys Barriers, Shroud Enemy Speed When Attacked * Effects: Equipment Effects, Speed/Strength/Rush Count Buff Level 5 Speed/Strength/Rush Count, Charge-Up Level 5 Melee Damage, Kaio-Ken x100 Speed/Strength Sages Fire Sage * HP: 500,000 * Speed: 750 * Strength: 1000 * Fatigue: 1,000/1,000 * Equiment: Sage Staff Offencive Magic Spells Water Sage * HP: 500,000 * Speed: 750 * Strength: 1000 * Fatigue: 1,000/1,000 * Equiment: Sage Staff Offencive Magic Spells Earth Sage * HP: 500,000 * Speed: 750 * Strength: 1000 * Fatigue: 1,000/1,000 * Equiment: Sage Staff Offencive Magic Spells Air Sage * HP: 500,000 * Speed: 750 * Strength: 1000 * Fatigue: 1,000/1,000 * Equiment: Sage Staff Offencive Magic Spells FIGHT * Turn Order: Alyra Noveria, Fire Sage, Water Sage, Tsurugi Kyousuke Yuji, Earth Sage, Air Sage, Madara Scath ** "Let's dance." Alyra said, activating a Sky Flame Burst Count Buff Level 5, Charge-Up Level 5, Kaio-Ken x100, Demon Transformations before slashing at the Fire Sage 7 times, the Water Sage 7 times, the Air Sage 6 times, and finishing with an Illusion Slash on the Earth sage.